


Complete Honesty

by TrashFan



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jake comes out, M/M, bi jake, he's a nervous wreck, inspired by Jake helping Rosa come out to her parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFan/pseuds/TrashFan
Summary: Jake is excited to marry Amy, but there's one last thing he needs to get off his chest first.





	Complete Honesty

“Jake you're scaring me.”

“It's fine, everything's fine, I promise. Nothing's wrong.”

“Then what do you want to talk about?” Amy asked, knitting her eyebrows together.

I took a deep breath. When I realized I was in love with her, I was overjoyed and all of that stuff, but underneath it I was relieved. I thought finding my soulmate in Amy Santiago meant I'd never have to go through this with anyone, ever. But then everything had to get all messed up.

“Just sit down babe. I just need to say a few things.”

Her worry lines became even more pronounced, but she lowered herself onto our couch. “You're really sending my mixed signals on whether or not I should be worried here.”

“You shouldn't be. It's okay. I just,” I ran a hand through my hair and took a step back. “I was looking up samples of vows and advice on how to write them. And all of it was about being honest, sharing every part of yourself with your spouse.”

“Oh my god, did you cheat on me?”

“What? No!” I started to pace. “Of course not. This goes back to before we ever started dating. And I feel dumb even being nervous, because I know you. You'll be fine with it, because you're amazing and you're the coolest girl in the world and I'm so lucky to be marrying you. But seeing Rosa act so brave has really killed me and I can't marry you without you knowing.”

“Then what is it? Please just tell me.”

I turned to her and gave a little shake with two balled up fists. “I'm trying to. So hard. It's just that I've never said this out loud and it's making me want to die a little is all.”

“Maybe try just saying it, like ripping off a band-aid. Three little deep breaths in and go.”

“Little deep breaths in and go, name of your sex tape,” I tried to joke, but my voice cracked.

“Babe, you can do it. It'll be fine.”

I nodded my head. _Huff huff huff_ “I'm buh----addddd at saying things,” I started, chickening out mid-sentence.

She smiled. “So close. Try again.”

 _Huff huff huff_ “I'm b----aaasically the reincarnation of Kim Kardashian.”

“She's not dead yet,” Amy deadpanned. “One more time, this time you have to say it.”

I closed my eyes. _In, out. In, out. In, out._ “I'm bisexual,” I whispered, unsure that I'd even managed to make the sound.

When a moment passed without Amy saying anything, I felt the sting of tears and was suddenly extremely glad that they weren't still open. I almost shouted when I felt soft arms wrapping me in a hug.

“Jake,” she said softly and began rubbing her hand across my back. “Don't be stupid, of course it doesn't make a difference to me. I mean yeah, I'm surprised, but I don't care. I love you.”

I pulled back and pinched the inside corners of my eyes. “C'mon Peralta, get it together,” I said and shook my head back and forth quickly. “And Aimes, I gotta love you, but what you just said was kinda gay.”

She smacked my arm lightly and sat down again on the couch. This time I joined her.

“Why didn't you tell me sooner?”

I shrugged. “I've never told anyone before. And I guess I told myself it wasn't relevant, but reading all this stuff about _sharing all parts of yourself with your wife_ made me feel all gross for keeping it a secret from you. And then there was listening to Rosa come out, and helping her made me wish it could be me.”

“Can I ask some questions, or do you want to drop it?”

I thought for a second. “It might actually be nice to talk about it with another living breathing person. So yeah, ask away.”

Amy nodded. “So if you've never told anyone, does that mean you've never had a boyfriend?”

“Not really, no. There've been a few guys I went home with from clubs, and one that I met that way but then we hung out a few times after that. But he wanted more, and I didn't want a long-term secret like that. So I ended it.”

“I mean, technically didn't you already have a long-term secret?”

“Touche,” I allowed.

“How long have you known?”

I bit my lip and tried not to laugh. “Since Bryan Weatherbee's graduation party the summer before my senior year. We both got super drunk and I stayed to help him clean and I ended up blowing him. We never talked about it, but it made me realize that...yeah. But I decided that I didn't need to be both queer and Jewish, and the cat was already out of the bag about the Jewish thing.”

Amy's eyes went wide. “Wait, you're Jewish?!”

I snorted. “Shut up.”

She smiled and leaned up to kiss my cheek. “Thanks for telling me babe. I love you.”

“Love you too Aimes.”

She layed her cheek on my chest and I could feel a smile spreading across her face. “Umm, that's kinda gay.”

I rolled my eyes. “I hate you,” I laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments! This is my first fic in the B99 fandom, so any thoughts would be great to hear! Also, if you have any ideas for things you'd like to see from me, please let me know.


End file.
